-AwesomeTitleHere-
by Phayzer
Summary: This is a series of kind-of-related-to-each-other-one-shots of One Piece characters in the real world!
1. Stunt Man

Hello! Welcome to my series of One Shots! Something I must say- These one shots are in the POV of the people living in the real world, so, not in the POV of the One Piece characters..

Crowed: *Starts to walk away*

Nooo! Just give it a chance! I tried to make the OCs interesting...

* * *

LUFFY

Tim put the video camera down with a sigh after looking at the latest footage he and his friend had taped.

"We are never going to win." Tim said, lying down on the roof of the apartment building they were currently on top of. "You know that, right?" He turned his head slightly to look at Ryan, who was sitting up with his legs crossed.

"I think we _might_ have a chance?" Ryan said, but came out more as a question. Tim shook his head.

"I know some of the people who are entering, they are really good at this." Tim sighed, putting his arms behind his head. "We have no hope." Ryan look down at Tim, and hated the fact his friend looked so sad. Tim had such high hopes in winning this competition, and now all he could think about was the embarrassment of loosing.

"We just need more people Tim." Ryan said "People that have talent, that can do stunts! If we found people like that, this movie making thing would be a piece of cake!" Tim turned his head back to Ryan with a now annoyed look.

"And where can we find even one person who would be willing to give there time and energy into a competition they didn't even enter?"

"IO! COME BACK!" Tim immediately sat up at the yelling, and looked for were it had come from, putting there conversation on hold. They were so high up, they weren't supposed to be able to hear anyone except the car horns from the city traffic below.

But as Tim looked down, he got a nudge from Ryan. Tim looked up and followed to were Ryan was pointing to, and he wasn't pointing to the ground, he was pointing to the buildings across from them. On those buildings across from them was a black haired boy with a red unbuttoned shirt and blue knee length shorts, he didn't seem to be wearing any shoes. But it wasn't the teens strange appearance that made Tim and Ryan's mouth drop, it was what he was doing.

He was running across the rooves of the city buildings, he was jumping over the vents on top of them that were in his way, he was doing flips in mid air as he jumped over the gaps separating the buildings. Tim noted that the reason for this might be the straw hat that was flying away with the wind.

Tim eventually closed his mouth, in stead quickly grabbing his camera and pointing it at the boy on the buildings, zooming in while he tracked the teen chasing his hat.

"Man! Look at him go!" Ryan said, enjoying the show of flips and high jumping "But I hope he can catch his hat before he runs out of roof." Tim zoomed out to see how much of a run way the boy had left, and there wasn't much at all. With the speed the hat was going and the little roof space the teen had, there was no way he could get it before it flew out of reach.

"He's not going to make it." Tim voiced his thinking "There's not enough rooves." Ryan's eyes widened. "What? Don't worry. That boy must know." Tim reassured.

"Then why isn't he slowing down?" Ryan asked. Tim took his eyes off the camera to see that Ryan was right, he was speeding up!

"HEY!" Tim yelled, rising to a stand "SLOW DOWN! YOUR NOT GOING TO MAKE IT!" But the teen didn't hear him, and proceeded to jump on to the last building and go faster if possible.

Ryan couldn't look, but he couldn't look away either. They both held there breath as the teen _jumped_ off of the last building, amazingly, high enough to catch his hat. On the camera Tim could see the big grin on his face, but what he also saw froze him on the spot.

The boy turned himself around so he was facing the building he had just jumped off of, _stretched_ his arm back, and then _through_ his hand at it, hooking his fingers on the edge of the roof. His arm retraced, and he was now safely back on top the building.

Though Tim and Ryan had there mouths open like guppies, and there eyes the size of dinner plates, the teen simply looked like nothing out of the of the ordinary even happened. The boy just dusted his hat off before pace it atop his head, and then proceeded to climb down into an alleyway. He was gone.

"Errrrrr.." Ryan struggled to get any words out, or close his mouth "D-did you get that?" He couldn't even take his eyes off the place he had last seen the teen. Tim nodded a bit, a big smile slowly spreading over his face.

"Yep."


	2. String Out Of Place

Yay! 1 Review! Thank you 'person' 1 good review was all I wanted :)

* * *

The market buzzed with excitement, people in every corner of every stall lining the closed street. There were stalls of every kind, ranging from second hand gadgets too pricey collectables. Every one had a smile on there face as they ether sold, bought or just looked at the unique items the market had to offer, everyone except one.

On a crate in front of a fabric store sat a little girl, a mutual look on her face as it rested on her hand. As her eyes scanned the countless faces and colours, only one thing came to mind. She was bored. Her mother had asked her to look after the shop while she was gone, and at first she jumped at the chance to serve the costumers like her mummy does, but there was no customers here.

She turned her head to look in to her mothers stall, full of fabric and hand made clothes. The girl was about to turn to look back outside, but something caught her eye that stopped her. She squinted her eyes in an attempt to focus her vision, and there, on a blue quilt, was a strand of string hanging off the edge.

"Hmmm..." The girl looked at it curiously. That wasn't supposed to be there. She wanted the store to be perfect for mums return, and a strand out of place would not do. She hopped off the crate with a squeak and ran over to the blanket, grabbing the string with one hand. She didn't have any scissors with her right now, so she couldn't cut it like mum does. But pulling it should do the trick. With a huff the girl tugged on the string, coursing the blanket to fall off the rack and on to the floor, but she kept pulling, making the blanket scrunch up. The string must end at some point.

"Mandy!" Came a woman's cry, and the girl stopped at once. Mandy turned around to face her mother at the front of the stall, staring at her daughter with a shocked expression. "What are you doing?!" The woman asked, storming over to Mandy, who still had hold of the string. The mother picked up the blanket, and kneeled down to the girl. "Why are you ruining this blanket?!" Telling that her mother was angry, Mandy's eyes started to water.

"I-I was twying to fixed it.." Mandy finally got out, looking down at her feet. Her mothers face became softer, and put a hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Honey," The women said trying to calm down, but still obviously annoyed. She took a pair of scissors out of her bag, and proceeded to cut the string off from the rim of the blanket. "You leave the fixing to me." Mandy still didn't look up at her mother, a little hurt. All she got out of her mothers words was that she had failed. "Now go sit back on the crate and stay there for the rest of the day, ok?" Mandy just nodded, walked back outside, and sat down on the wood as she still looked at her feet.

Mandy forced herself to suck it up, and instead try and find something to do. She found she was still holding the string from the blanket, and decided to play with that. But as she fiddled with her new toy, the more it just got tangled around her fingers. The knots got so bad, she couldn't get her fingers out of the mess. Mandy didn't think much of it, giving up on pulling as it only made it tighter. She did pale, however, when her fingers started to turn blue.

Mandy shook her hands at a failed attempt to get the thread off. She tried pulling it again, but it only made it tighter, and her fingers darker. Panicking, she turned around to her mother, but she was busy with a customer. Her mum was probably still mad at her anyway. Mandy couldn't use the scissors either, was her hands were tied together.

She looked outside instead, trying to find something sharp. That's when she saw him. Mandy spotted one man out of all the people she saw, though it was hared to miss a man with green hair. He was wearing a long jacket, but Mandy caught a glimpse of something poking out of it. It looked like the covering of swords. Mandy's eyes widened. Swords are sharp, very sharp.

Mandy gave a quick look to her mother, now fighting with the costumer it looked liked. Disobeying her parent, Mandy quickly jumped off of the crate, her fingers now hurting abit, and ran through the crowed, expertly dodging people left and right until she finally caught up to the man, now seeing he only had one eye. Not minding the staring appearance, she jumped in front of him, making him stop and look down with an annoyed frown.

"What do you want, kid?" He asked, frown not wavering. Mandy looked up with big eyes, and held up her arms so he could see her tied hands better. Her fingers now purple.

"Pweas?" She asked. The man looked confused at what she wanted, until Mandy stared at his swords. The man looked surprised that the kid had seen his swords at first, tugging his jacket over them abit more. But Mandy kept staring, and he eventually rolled his eye, kneeling down before looking to see if there was anyone watching.

Mandy straitened out her hands to make it easier for the man as he pulled his sword out just abit, and started to cut the thread carefully. Before long, the thread was off, and Mandy dropped it on the ground with a wide smile, before looking back up at him. "Thanks! I wike your swords!" She prised. The man just shook his head.

"Hey, kid, where am I?" He asked, quite serious. Mandy just laughed.

"The market silly!" She said happily. The man shook his head again as he stood up.

"Never mind." He grumbled, and walked past her with out another word. Mandy followed him with her eyes, that is, until she heard a different man yell from down the street.

"There he is!" Mandy turned her head away from Green Hair and instead to the direction of the voice. Further down the street were at least five police officers, running towards them. "There's the man with the swords!" One of them yelled. Mandy turned back to the swordsman, but he was already running the other way. Fleeing with no more than an annoyed "Geez".

The policemen ran past Mandy at full speed, failing to catch up with the man as they tried to dodge all the people. Mandy just shook her hands, getting the feeling back to her fingers before walking back to the stall with a smile.

He was nice.


	3. Brake

SANJI

"I can't believe this." A man mumbled as he power walked down the busy city streets, looking left and right for a familiar sight. He got faster when he realised he couldn't find anything he had seen before. "I'm lost, again!" He said to himself, clenching his fists in his jumper pocket as he weaved through the crowds of people.

Although he just wanted to go faster in hopes of finding his way back, he was forced to stop at the lights and wait to cross the road. "Dam it." He whispered, jogging on the spot. Watching all the cars go passed, he couldn't help but notice all the taxis. He face palmed. "I'm an idiot." He grumbled.

He turned around and ran to the side of the road, in hopes of flagging a taxi down. To his surprise, one pulled over instantly. With the first smile all night, he got into the front seat.

"Miller Apartments." The man said, getting in to the front seat of the untidy car.

"That dump, hey?" The driver smiled, pulling back on to the road.

"Yep." The man said, looking out the window. He didn't want to talk, just go home.

"So, what's your name?" The driver asked.

"Mat." The man sighed, not wanting to get friendly.

"Well hi Mat. I'm Rick!" The driver laughed as he sharply turned the corner, forcing Mat to hold on.

They sat in silence for a while, Mat just taking in the many bright lights of the city streets. He then noticed just how fast they were going. At first, Mat smiled at going abit faster, liking the fact he would get home quicker. That changed when he heard a screech from the tiers when they turned the next corner, and he stated to tense.

"Could you slow down a bit?" Mat asked, holding onto the handle.

"Hey, I want to get home as fast as possible too you know." Rick said, seeming to speed up as he spoke. Mat's eyebrows creased, making sure his seat belt was tight, only to find out he didn't have his seat belt on. He saw traffic lights coming up ahead.

"Seriously, slow down!" Mat ordered, resisting the eagre to force Rick to do so. But Rick just smirked, as if he enjoyed the panic of his passengers.

"Relax! We can make it!" Rick reassured, speeding up yet again as the lights in the distance turned yellow. Mat decided now was a good time to put his seat belt on, reaching his arm back to grab it as they were just 50 meters away, and the lights turned red. But Rick still didn't slow down! He sped up, completely convinced he could make the red light. Mat pulled the seat belt down just to have it get stuck.

He looked up in time to see a women crossing the road, and they were heading right for her. Rick must have seen her too, as he finally stepped on the breaks, making the car start to skid. But they were still going way to fast. Mat did the only thing he could do; He braced for impact.

CRASH!

The car hit something, sending Mats head on to the dash bored and Ricks on to the wheel, but it differently wasn't the women as the cars back wheels were off the ground at the force of the impact. It was like they had hit a steal wall.

The car had stopped, and the back wheels fell back to the ground. Mat groaned, struggling to lift his head as blood dribbled down it. When he finally managed to look around, his mouth dropped, and it wasn't because the driver was out cold, body limp in the car, it was because he couldn't believe what had stopped them.

Out side the car, on the now dented-in bonnet, was a black shoe. Mat looked up from the shoe to it's owner; a man in a black suit, with blond hair covering one eye, a cigarette in his mouth, the one eye showing had a swirly eyebro. And that was it. Mat couldn't believe it. This mans foot had just stopped a speeding car and saved a women, who was now shaking behind her savoir.

Mat straitened up in his seat, noticing the front window was completely gone and shattered on the ground. The blond looked up at Mat for a moment, raising his eyebrow at the wide eyed, opened mouthed man in the car. Mat had to say something.

"T-thank you..." Mat breathed, having to swallow some blood in his mouth. But by the time he had finished his gratitude, the blond was already fussing over the women they had almost killed.

"Are you ok miss? Are you hurt?" The man asked. The women just slowly shook her head, obviously still in shock like Mat. Instead of answering him, she gave him a great big hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried, clinging on to him "You saved my life!" The blond showed a big smile, obviously loving the contact.

"Of cores," The man said, the smile only getting bigger "A pretty women like you, How could I not?" The women smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Come on, lets get off the road." She said, running back on to the street, the hero close behind.

"By the way, where am I..?" Was the last thing Mat heard from him.

Mat shook his head at what he just witnessed. A man just stopped a car with his foot...and then left two bleeding people in the car to run off with a girl. Mat shook his head, and got out his cell phone.

"Guess I'll just call the ambulance for my self." He mumbled.


	4. Sweet Day Dreams

3 Reviews, 1 Follower. Well, this is going better than expected :) This is the last of my One Shots so far, and my favourite out of the four. Enjoy!

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Stars shining in the sky around the quarter moon would be seen if it weren't for all the street lights of the city. Most houses being quite and peaceful as the owners slept tight in the warmth of there beds. But one house was not so quiet.

It was in this house lay a small boy, tight in his quilt as it was a cold night. Though it was late, his eyes were wide, staring at the white wall across his room. But his eyes weren't wide due to fear, or because he couldn't sleep, he was dreaming.

With his eyes open he made lush grass grow from the wood floor, trees emerge from

the now colourful walls. He imagined a deer having fun in the water with an elephant as it rained candy from the clouds above. The boy smiled a he watched it all paly out as he wished, putting his hand out to catch some of the falling food. But a loud bang from in the house made the candy go away, the grass dry up to nothing, the deer run through the wall and out of sight, and the trees fade away. The boy brought his hand back under the covers, but sill didn't close his eyes as he head another noise.

He knew what it was. Even so, he sat up, keeping the quilt tight around him. He hopped off the bed, careful not to make too much noise, and walked to his door. Just being able to reach the handle, he gently opened his door to peek out side to the dark hall way. In front of him were the stairs to get to the living room, kitchen and front door. He sat three stairs down, peeking through the railing to see a dark living room, but a bright kitchen door. Hearing the shouts louder, he new that's were his parents were fighting.

Another loud bang, and the boy tightened his grip on his quilt with a bight to his lip. They did this too often. He didn't know what the were fighting about this time, sometimes they fight about money, sometimes who's going to do what, sometimes about himself and the new baby that's coming. It could be about anything. All he knew was that it made him feel alone, scared, and cold, even with his blanket tight around his body.

He wanted to imagine someone patting him on the back with a smile. Someone telling him that he wont be alone for long. But another loud bang robed him from that, letting the image fade away as well as the thought. Another yell was heard and he had enough of sitting there, getting up and walking down all the stairs this time, straight out the front door. The quilt dragged on the floor abit, as it was bigger than the boy himself.

The boy didn't know where he was going, just watching the bright lights on buildings, the cars going past, and the few people on the street. Now two blocks away from home, he decided to stop, settling for an alley way. He sat atop an old crate, his legs crossed as he re-bundled himself in the warm blanket, and just sat there, staring at the wall across from him, trying to put himself somewhere ells.

He made grass come out of the concrete, this time much taller. But that's as far as he got, as a foot had stepped on the greenery, making it fade away. The boy frowned, now just staring at the black shoe that had disturbed him.

"Oh! are you lost?" The owner of the shoe asked him, obviously concerned. The boy dragged his eyes up, seeing orange pants with white flowers, a black jacket with frills coming out of the sleeves. But the thing made the boy's eyes grow wider than they already were, was the fact that he had no face. In place of skin, eyes, noes, lips, and ears, was a skull. Looking over him again, he was all bones! From the fingers holding a purple cane, the ribs and spine supporting a blue scarf around his neck, was all solid bone.

The boy fell back at the sight, only to be caught by the skeleton's hand and steadied back on the crate.

"Oh, are you ok?" The skeleton asked, kneeling to the boys hight. The boy tightened his grip on the quilt, staring at him. This can't be happening, it can't be real. The boy's eyes widened. He was just imagining it. That must be the case.

"Y-yeah," The boy decided to say, loosening his grip "I'm ok." The skeleton stood up again.

"Are you lost little boy?" He asked, leaning on his cane. The boy shook his head, looking down.

"I'm just taking a walk is all." He mumbled. The skeleton nodded.

"Ahhh, I see." He said, but paused. "Wait, in the middle of the night?" he asked. The boy shrunk.

"Yeah...?" The boy said, though it came out more of a question. The skeleton sat down next to the 6 year old with a sigh, still being taller than him even though the boy was on a crate.

"Oh! excuse me," The skeleton said, turning slightly to the boy, and held out his hand. "My name is Brook." The boy showed abit of a smile at the polite skeleton, holding out his hand as well, grabbing Brooks with a shake.

"I'm Jimmy." He said. Though Brook had no lips, Jimmy swore he could see abit of a smile. "Err, what brings you here Brook?" Brook shrugged, still shaking Jimmy's hand.

"I'm trying to look for my friends, we seemed to have be separated in this strange place." Brook said. "And what brings you out here?" he asked, letting go of the boy's hand. Jimmy's smile went away at the question. But there was no harm telling his imaginary friend.

"M-my parents were fighting again." Jimmy explained, taking his arms out of the quilt and fiddled with his fingers instead.

"Ahhh, I see." Brook mused "So you wanted to get away." Jimmy nodded.

"Your parent's ever fight?" Jimmy asked. Brook shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't know what it feels like." Brook answered, looking at the wall aside of them, as if trying to imagine what it would be like.

"It feels scary...and lonely.." Jimmy said, giving him an idea of what it feels like.

"Ahhh, i know what lonely feels like." Brook spoke "Not very nice at all." he looked at Jimmy "But don't worry" He put a hand on his back "You wont feel lonely for ever." Jimmy's eyes winded, looking up at Brook.

"Y-you think so?" Jimmy asked, Brook nodded, very sure.

"Trust me, I know so." Again brook looked like he was smiling, and this time Jimmy was too. But the grin was broken by a big yawn from the little boy. "Oh! I think it's time for you to go to bed Jimmy." Brook laughed as Jimmy nodded with tired eyes and a smile.

"Could you go back with me?" Jimmy asked, getting off the crate with his blanket, before looking up to Brook with hopeful eyes. Jimmy's smile grew to a full grin when Brook nodded. Grabbing the hand of his imaginary friend, they started there walk home.

It was when they were in front of Jimmy's house did Brook let go of his hand, looking down the street as if trying to make something out. Jimmy followed his gaze to what looked like a running man, with cops chasing him. Brook quickly turned to Jimmy.

"Oh! I have to go Jimmy!" He said, shaking Jimmy's hand "It was nice meeting you!" And he was off, running towards the man being chased. "ZOROOOOOOO!" Was the last thing Jimmy heard from the skeleton before he ran out of sight.

Back in his room, Jimmy lay in his bed with his now dirty quilt, staring at the ceiling. Not because he was scared, or because he couldn't sleep, he was thinking. He was thinking about Brook, about the walk back. He remembered on the walk home that people kept avoiding them, some even crying out when they got a look. But they couldn't see Brook, he was Jimmy's imaginary friend. Right? Jimmy's eyes widened.

"He was real.." Jimmy whispered, rolling over as he brought the quilt in tighter. "Brook is real.." He digged his head deeper in his pillow, and finally closed his eyes. A big smile on his face.

* * *

R&R?


End file.
